I Will Wait
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: I asked for you to love me, I asked for that one moment to become eternal with us to never be friends...but more. You gave it all to me, you gave me love and affection when I needed it most. The loneliness died when you came into my life and destroyed it. For years I lived with the best love, with the best mare that Equestria has. So why...why did you lie to me? Why did you...c
1. Hello Is Painful

_This is my first One-Shot. I could not get it out of my head, so please do be honest on where I need to improve._

_Don't be haters. I understand dislikes, but don't be acting jerky when you can criticize._

_Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>For as long as I can remember, the time we shared together was everlasting and a filler to the hole in my broken heart. When the world collapsed around me, you came as the goddess I needed.<p>

There were many times where I wanted to take Applejacks rope and do what I trembled to accomplish, if but for a moment. I could hear the voices behind you, yelling at me for my hands to stay and not tighten around the beam.

I daren't say that death licked me so lovingly when I kicked the chair away, allowing everlasting darkness to hug me before the fires of punishment rose to consume me.

T'was the only way for me to live without losing myself, to taste freedom after your protégé took my life to this world. I only peered around me when I met your kind, when I merely wanted to go home and live the old life I had.

But you arrived as a light I cannot hold anymore.

You were a pony above them all, surpassing with your beauty and grace. I knew nothing of the royalty in front of me until you kneeled down and pressed a hoof to my mouth, silencing my blabbering with the soft tendrils of your love. And yet there was something with that one touch...something that I felt compelled to feel once again when you pulled me out of the darkness.

Your everything was...peaceful, as though the tranquility my kind cannot find lives directly in your old heart. You had this invisible touch that drew me away from the hells of my existence.

You had something about you that is...human.

But you were not human.

You stood brightly in the crowd when we met, you stood somberly through the town when my mind broke from how lonely I felt on Hearts and Hooves Day.

Everyone had a special someone, except for me...until you came along with a simple hello.

Hello is painful to say now, terrible to speak when I see you walking with another stallion, holding wings together after you became of age.

Still I remember the day your warmth woke me up, forcing my eyes to open to see the fear and rage you felt while carrying me to your home. Sad to say that you walked for miles without stopping, lecturing me about life and death while healing my neck of the scar that still remains.

But you felt it too...right?

That spark we shared when you saved me, when you became my princess?

You must have, for there was nothing in your world that could stop us from doing what we did after I poured my heart to you and felt it...crumble.

Alas you rejected me, pushed me away when our lips connected on that fateful night. But I pushed you back and forced my words to be listened by you. Until you denied entry and made me leave without another word to say, causing that rift to fall between us as each step made us grow miles apart.

I fought for you, I nearly died on each adventure your pupil refused to let me join. I tried to take away the worry and ease your pain by fighting the darkness you could not defeat on your own. I moved into your heart, killing the hurt with my hands by stopping the evils you failed to destroy.

You never could kill, only show mercy, but that's what made me fall for you so quickly.

And when I stood for you, when I tempted death with the beast that stole all of the magic, I saw the sorrow in your eye sparkle into a deepened glow of what I wanted you to feel.

Did the seconds pass when I fought?

Did the minutes of my gallantry awaken you?

Did my bravery make you see that I can win without magic?

Though it was with the help of your elements, the courage and morality I gave helped us stop the monster. My fists were small compared to his, my strength was nothing to the power he possessed, but I still climbed that mountain and took away his power by breaking his channels.

By breaking his horns.

Power, knowledge, pleasures from many mares...the life I could never have was in my grasp.

I could have been more than you...but chose not to be.

Neigh, for when you begged, pleaded for me to not devour myself with it all, to be the man I always will be in your eyes.

I gave it all back to you and your subjects, and walked away with a heavy soul.

Instead of waking alone in this world, alone in my bed, you came to me with an offer that promised me everything I could have as a leader.

T'was tempting to forget and live anew. Oh how easy it could have been if I just said yes to the change you promised would be the ticket to us being together.

And loving it was when you gestured it with an image from your magic.

Yet you grew angry and assertive when I said no to you. You refused to believe that I want to remain as what I am now. You hurt me with your words and your magic, you poisoned my mind with pain and sorrow after I huddled into a corner from how powerful your rage overwhelmed me.

I remembered how much we laughed together when that happened, I remembered the night we shared on the balcony as you lashed at my rejection of becoming your kind of lover.

Despite my best efforts of seeing with that eye, I still cannot find the damn fork when I try to look with it.

You said I was special in your heart, but the horrors you threw to me show differently when I said no. You were...my only hope of living to see that love is real, in which brought out the lifelessness you created with your fire.

So came the rope I wrapped around my breath, causing your kind to watch with trepidation before that shade around me was snuffed out with your light.

Tis no wonder why I tried to destroy myself. You were but a mare that could not decide on what to do with me when those tender wings overlaid my chest.

And you knew didn't you my love? You knew that it was half your fault and you did nothing but watch the rope strangle my body to point of being motionless.

A year...a year fazed through my eyes as I sat prisoner in your room, only to find that same hello from you be so painful to me.

Why does it hurt so much?

_"Because I keep saying goodbye to you."_ was your response, your answer to everything that's happened to me.

You sounded quaint, nostalgic when the conversation drifted to the kiss we shared. I knew that if I were to interrupt you would silence me with your hoof again.

Hence why I stay still, so to not feel your love touch me and intoxicate my body to withdrawal.

Yet I spared my time with you, forgetting your sister's notions of stealing me away from you for the better.

But how did it go so harshly, so...tragically?

You came with but a gift that Pinkie Pie thought was best. A small box with letters you wrote but never sent to me. A gift is what it was...but one that made me so angry when I opened it and found your hello's to be the truth behind your love.

A friend you say; well nobody understood you like I did.

But overtime I came to the conclusion of this being no more than a torturous control to my soul. Your hooves touched me with that same love, but the letters gave birth to suffering that I felt every time you called me friend and touched my skin.

It wasn't until the last letter in my hand that I realized your manipulation, your cunning plot to break me of the love I have for you.

Many have forgotten the destruction I made in your room. However it did not change the fact of you admitting this ideal circumstance you wanted after I became well again.

So to say that you cried when I left you and your life to the loneliness again. Your sister was stunned when I burned your letters and said you are dead to me.

T'was my anger that overtook me.

T'was my love for you that broke and controlled me in doing the unspeakable before cutting you out of my scarred life.

It was then that I needed you.

And as the months of my ignorance passed by, I listened to the rumors of many. I listened and heard the sorrow of your kind when they killed my hatred with the tragedy you bestowed upon yourself.

Finally my words reached you, broke you down, but into something that I feared could not be repaired.

Thankfully I ran to you in time and stopped the shade from taking you, from plunging through your chest with the blade you found.

Mortal you called me, true and honest your voice sounded. Until the magic between us gave the connection we craved to share for the rest of eternity.

Your love became mine, your soul became our soul...and you told me with the affection I brought out of you. You gave me the blessing of your companionship, cascaded in your love and desire with such femininity, such satisfaction that I could not muster the proper words.

Your sister was upset...but she allowed us to blossom together under the most beautiful night she could make.

I called it making love, but you said it is becoming one with our minds and souls with ancient touches that made me lose myself to you.

How long did we pleasure one another?

How many times did you match saying 'I love you' with my thrusts?

Moaning and groaning under me, screaming and yelping with our godly bliss...you compared yourself as a foal to the gift I filled inside you every night.

Sex is what we abused so wrongly, echoing the halls almost each night with our passion. My essence washed over you, my mortality became immortality at the touch of your lust, love, and desire to keep me in your life.

Until the unthinkable happened...

It was not long before our anniversary that I watched you fall ill in the gala. Your legs betrayed you as your insides churned with our eternal passion.

As appeasing as it was when the doctor healed you, the news flooded me, for I had no idea as to what would happen when you showed the signs.

Not that it mattered to you, for I watched that smile grow as you pulled me close and wrapped my trembling form around your fur.

I felt exhausted when I felt you pressing your lips against mine. I could almost perfectly detail the sensation of what is upon my own with such strength.

Tis a night I will never forget.

Our minds were frazzled, our bodies weak and shaky from the riddling confession you said to me that night.

As was our hearts.

But there was one last thing I had to do for you...for us.

I never gratified about our minds becoming one, when you opened yours to me and drew in mine with impossibilities. And as we bear fruit the heat of our loins and minds, I realized your confession swelling into my eyes until they matted your fur.

I wonder how long it was before we told the kingdom?

I never liked the nobles you dealt with. Hence why you sent me to handle the troubles while you remained lazy in our bed, growing steadily over the months with the fruit of our lives waiting to exit you.

The Dragons still hate me not speaking with the utmost respect, but they know better than to insult you...my former queen.

A sudden urge to cry befalls my day. It reaches to me as you lay waist in your sister's hooves and refuse to look at me. I never felt so ashamed and useless while holding the fruit you pushed out of yourself.

It was supposed to be grand. To think that all my planning went to ruin after I returned to you, only to find you bleeding out with our child laying on the bed...without a sound.

Alicorn, oh dear me you gave an alicorn. But she didn't sound to us, and that made me petrified as her hoove did not wrap around my finger.

I told you not to blame yourself, but you still did and took it out on me with every fiber of your broken body. We both died inside that day, but I was the one that laid her to rest while you hid in your room and waited to thrash me.

To think we had so much taken from us was enough to make our marriage remain strong. Until our love grew stronger with the tip of our happily ever after coming to an end.

I felt your lips press to mine one last time. And just before I decided to give my everything to you, my soul, my magic, my mind...Luna, Cadance, Shining, Discord and Blue Blood...they forced me to the floor so that I could watch you become anew...after giving me the sun.

You called me your husband, your lover, your everything...and yet...you don't remember me at all.

I cannot grow old anymore, I cannot turn away from the mare you have regrown into.

Your coltfriend is mortal, but it angers me so much.

I married you, I loved you, I gave myself to you.

So why did you lie to me?

Why didn't you tell me being immortal means being reborn every so often?

It isn't fair...no...and I will take you from him...from...from-

"Hello teacher."

I feel your muzzle press against my fist and soothe the anger away. My jealousy and sorrow dies as quickly as it grows because I love you too much.

You always did calm me down...didn't you?

"Celestia, my faithful student." I say to you with love and care.

Ironic, don't you think.

"Teacher-" you nuzzle me again, showing not a bit of care about the crown on my head. "-You're crying again; are you sure you're okay?"

I want to be angry, but I see you smile warmly as your coltfriend quivers at me. So for now I will wait for you to love me again, like you did before. As long as I have you to look at every day, I will still love you in the morning.

"Yes Celestia, I am just happy to see that you are well. Now let us see who your coltfriend is."

So for now I will be your replacement.

For now...I will endure the pain of saying...

"Hello."

Because hello...is painful.

**The End.**


	2. Today

_**Okay, so I decided to give an epilogue to this.**_

_**But it will be three or four parts.**_

_**I am so cruel at time XD.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>I felt hurt...shocked...my teacher pushed me away. He had rejected me and said the worst, then walked out of my confession.<p>

He's been so alone and untouched by another mare, but always so gentle and kind to every single pony that says hello to him. His handsomeness never ceased to amaze me or my friends when we were allowed our sleepovers.

The smile, the care, the gentle tone before always pecks me a goodnight kiss to my head.

My friends say I just have a crush on him, but I...I...

"Teacher." I called at the edge of my bed.

Although he remained naked from the waist to his neck, the shirt felt dirty within my hooves. I thought that taking away his loneliness would make him happy, that he would let someone love him. But his...his...

"We can't do this Celestia." he said calmly, mirthlessly at my door before it swung open.

I just stared at him for a moment...I could not stand to think that this was how he felt for me...I'd believed in him to be the one that is perfect for me.

But how could I ever be what he needs in his life?

Apart from being his student, the days we spend together continue to fuel my feelings for him. Each small lesson is a dazzling spark of my need to take away the pain he holds onto so desperately.

I remember how much pride he kept as a married man, as a king that lost his queen to unforeseen circumstances. The day he told me of his deceased wife brought out the love I have for him. I became determined for that one touch no one receives from our beloved King of The Sun.

Not even Luna...

"Why not?" I asked, a few tears falling effortlessly onto the floor. "You may be my teacher, but you're not at all related to me, so how...how can you push me away?"

The king smiled and directed himself to me as I shuffled to a more appropriate position of sitting. I then fought my tears and watched him laugh heartlessly with a lingering shadow over his eyes.

His smile still beamed, but the energy in it felt so lifeless.

It was as if the light in his heart died at my kiss.

"Because I don't want to lose you again." he admitted, his eyes now sparkling beneath the shadow of his despair. "To love the you that is now will only bring us to another loss."

"But I...I-"

And just when I thought of asking more...he left me...

He...he left...in the darkness...

I finished with a mutter, a cold, painful...mutter.

"But I love you."

...

That was three days ago to be exact. My mind was now wandering to more important matters, such as keeping up with my schedule and preparing for the next test his majesty has for me.

Sadly my planning is alone and silent with breakfast not being the same as it should be. My home cooked meal that he makes for me and Luna is instead something the chefs prepare before you wake up in the morning.

Eggs, hash browns, toast...that is all I had to eat for a lonely breakfast.

I missed him already, I felt the stinging in my chest continue growing with each day of his absence. I thought to myself as a failure or that he now sees me as nothing more than a whorse, but my heart says otherwise...and...and...

I know he loves me, I know he wants to be with me. The kiss, our kiss, it said all I need to know about my king needing what I know I can give to him so perfectly.

Big sister may be older, wiser, and much more supple in certain areas. Apart from the fact of being a mare with many years of experience.

But I can do what she cannot, for I am not like her.

I do not sleep with a stallion after every fourth date.

Thunder may be gone, but his love for me was nothing more than a lie he uses to get inside a mare. That is until teacher found him attempting the wrong things with me...without my consent.

To be a princess is hard and frightening. Every single day is a stressful panic of wondering who is next to try and hurt you or ask you out.

I won't say danger lurks in every corner, for my beloved king keeps us all safe.

Thunder may have been the bravest to earn my feelings, but he was the most foolish to force himself upon me when Luna left the castle for business, forgetting that his majesty still roams the halls day and night.

The pain, the rage and hatred of a god, it showed in the eyes of my teacher, and I loved seeing it glow in his darkened eyes.

I relished the tremble of this castle, I became aroused at how he took his power and raised both the moon and sun to inflict fear on the brute. Never again did I see my teacher take control of my sister's moon, but I still remembered the words he bellowed while causing a solar eclipse.

That was true love, that was my teacher's true love...for me.

_**Let this be a warning to you! I am your king and she is my student, so if you touch her again I will have you banished to the sun for eternal burning!**_

Every time I remember that night, every moment I recall of the love he showed in his rage, I feel compelled to whisper so sultrily his name and...and...

"Teacher."

"Something troubling you?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around and found the owner of said voice to be my big sister. She stood as beautiful as ever in his majesty's sunlight. Her dark blue coat glowed and remained as well groomed as she makes it. Her mane still shined like the night with such a long and gaseous wave around her.

She stood as majestic as the princess she is.

Even so, I looked away and barely touched my breakfast. I felt no appetite for this miniscule and effortless cooking, let alone smell it.

I didn't want this kind of cooking, I wanted _his_ cooking.

The love and care he puts in his work, the smile he holds with each little thing he cooks, it tasted so delicious that I was compelled to ask for seconds. And he would say to me without hesitating, he would take my plate and fill it with more of his love filled cooking until I became full.

I knew it would make my exercising more difficult, but for _him_ I would keep appreciating the so simple but delicious cuisine.

Salad, fresh or cooked fruit, steamed vegetables, he always changed up breakfast to never tire me of his cooking.

Sadly I pondered this some more and ignored my sister's words. Until she waved a hoof in front of me and spoke a little louder, which did not sound so good.

"Equestria to Celestia, anyone in there?"

"Huh, what?" I quipped in my startle.

I see into her eyes and find a sense of joy. She smiles warmly in the sunlight and chuckles as her hoof touches my cheek. It feels tender and smooth with the sisterly comfort she always gives, but I don't feel that coming from her.

For I feel...secluded.

"What troubles your mind?" she chimes.

I breathe in my nervousness and hope for the best of her advice to be calm and steady. But knowing my big sister and her overprotectiveness, I am surely to be punished with a lecture or an entire day in my room...without any cake.

Why do I always crave for cake?

Still...

"I...I kissed him sister...and...and he pushed me away." I admitted somberly; my eyes begin to water at how much it hurt to have his hands push instead of hold me.

I hear her gasp but don't see the expression, for I was too afraid to look her in the eye.

Oh how foolish I was to confess.

"Oh dear." she breathes; her hoof still touches me. Until another moves over and wraps around my head, causing me to gasp with trepidation. "Oh my sweet sister, I am so sorry he did that."

She never apologized to me for my wrongdoings. Luna would always tear a new one in me and make it so I suffer enough.

Was this a trick or a game? Because I am not in the mood to be fooled into some emotional release.

I hurt enough as it is.

...

I felt a little uncomfortable with her nuzzling as she hummed a sweet tune to me. Her motherly nature was a troubling display, a showing of us being at a different relationship that I don't feel is right.

I know she loves me and wants the best for me, but this care she gives is almost too much.

So then why...why is she so...calm?

"I hoped that you would be older before letting yourself return to him." she crooned so lovingly into my ear, stretched with a small peck to my cheek. "But even your love for him cannot die, no matter how many times."

Should I have been confused or understanding of her statement?

There was nothing but the company of her silence after she stopped talking and humming. Although I wanted to indulge myself with the mystery she said so somberly, something about this made it all so...familiar.

Sad to think that I needed to be like this, a heaping mess matting her fur, to have some clarity as to why my own teacher rejected me so quickly.

"I know it's not my place to do this." Luna whispered; suddenly a book appears in her magic and falls in front of me. "But if you want him to love you, then you must know the truth."

I stared quizzically at the brown leather book, only to have my sister's approval float around the leather cover as a deep blue shade.

She turns the page but gives the room to read to me. And when I proceeded to delve into the fine writing, a sharp prick to my head forces me to grunt while I take in what appears to be a journal entry.

Surprisingly it is...it is _his_ entry.

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Today I died on the inside. My beloved queen has turned sixteen today and found herself a coltfriend.**_

_**Celestia, My Sweet Celestia, has left me forever. **_

_**My wife, my reborn wife, you know not that I am your husband. But for now I will let you love another and watch from a distance...as your teacher.**_

Suddenly...my heart...crumbled...


	3. Hello

_**Okay everypony, I decided to make it one big chapter instead of letting it be four different pieces. I realized it would be torturous to break it down when I can just do it this way.**_

_**So here comes the end of this one-shot.**_

_**Leave me some feedback, but most of all...enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>I was standing on the edge of my balcony with a look of skepticism and a harsh brew of cider wetting my dry airway. The bitterness would make any man cringe in disgust, as I just discovered, before blanketing the explosion of taste buds with a sweetness that matches the perfection of Applejack's apples.<p>

This had to have been my fourth mug for the broken night of my chance with Celestia. The need to be with her again no longer rested in my shattered heart, a small beat from it continued its repeat with the torn pity I have given to myself.

Remaining in the shadows of my suffering, wearing the darkness with my boxers, I stopped my trickling with the unforgiving flood of alcohol. My loneliness was my only friend through the young and torturous night my sister-in-law paints for us.

"I rejected her." I chuckled skeptically, disbelieving how I pushed my own wife when we kissed. "I rejected my own wife. Have I lost my fucking mind?"

**_"Most likely you've become a fucking idiot."_**a familiar part of me spat inconsolably. **_"After all the bullshit you went through I would expect you to have been man enough to take her back."_**

There it was...that _ghost._

It was all fine and dandy to listen to _him _when I felt alone or lost, but overtime I came to the realization of how annoying he is. _He _never leaves me be when it comes to these terrible moments. It is rare to hear him speak to me, but the moments he rears his ugly face to me is during my desire to drown in alcohol.

It's like I'm his property, his little bitch that he never tires of. And even though he is just an image in the reflection, a voice that is opposite of me, my weakest moments are the most desired for someone to save me from this punishment I do not deserve.

I've read in articles that numerous ponies witnessed a side of me that I do no recall, a side of me that is belligerent, angry, crude, and worst of all...spiteful.

"Must you annoy now?" I mumbled, retreating into my bedroom and standing before my mirror, revealing a ghastly figure next to me with his shadowy hand over my shoulder.

**_"Oh come on ol'pal." _he laughed with mirth, mocking me with how he is free from the tortures of love. _"Don't be like that when I'm all you got. After all, we're two of the same kind, we go together like peanut butter and jelly."_**

"You're nothing more than the things I am not." I replied coldly. "So do not compare me to you when I am nothing like the monster I could have been on _that _day. Do not compare me to you at all."

**_"Big words from a little man that rejected his reborn wife. You say you're a great man but all you do is watch her from a distance and continue doing her job. Deny it all you want pal, but you and I are the same, and soon enough that empty feeling will make you do what you're too afraid to do."_**

I turned around with the intention to break his teeth. But his ghostly façade reminded me how impossible it is to punch a ghost, especially when the darkness fazes around my arm.

"Don't patronize me about what I do and don't!" I scathed, denying what we know is impending. "Whether or not she returns to me or not is none of your concern. So take your words of false and leave them where they belong...in your foul body."

To my dismay and suffering I listened to his bold and haunting cackle before he disappeared from my watery eyes.

It tires me...

**_"Keep fighting as much as you want, but remember that her rebirth...is all your...fault."_**

Gone as a whisper in the dark, the man I should have been leaves me to fall apart in the trance of my own crime. The cold and unmovable tile claps under my knees as I claw at my head with nothing left to fight the truth.

Apparently it amused _him _when I broke down into this pathetic mess, but the cackling he gave off indicated more to the matter of my mind finally snapping at the repeating memory of what I have kept to myself for so long.

Discord, Twilight, Luna, they had the right to know about what happened to Tia.

But I kept it from them...because of a promise.

_Do not blame yourself my love._

"But I DO blame myself!" I screamed with violent punching to the floor; the laughter of my guilt vanishing. "It's all MY FAULT that you were reborn. I should have said no, I should have denied your gift and let myself die naturally!"

I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes to hold in the moment of my pain. My fists shake the foundation of this castle, alarming those that awake, while the cratering of stone drips with blood and torn skin.

Nothing my magic can't handle, nothing _her _magic can't handle.

And yet I feel unsatisfied with sending this pain through my arms. I feel that breaking my fists would prove inadequate for the selfishness I hold, so I do what sees best to truly thrust myself into true agony.

"Dammit!" I growled, and with the mirror in my sight I...I...

_(Glass Shattering)_

_..._

I was unsure as to how long I laid motionless in glass. My tears felt mixed with the blood seeping across my forehead as the clicking of my door startled me with its sudden burst.

All I could see, through my dizziness, is a frightened angel darting towards me before stopping with something soft across my back. Despite my struggle to tempt the final leap, the hooves I miss so much force me to stay against the wall I was dragged to.

As for who it was; well let me just say that the anger behind it mentally struck me while the intense growth of a sting lashed across my cheek.

The voice being so...so-

"Stop it!" she screamed so desperately. "Stop it right now. This is not the king I know, this is not my teacher, this...THIS ISN'T THE MAN I LOVE!"

Was it the pain that sobered me up?

No.

Was it the sorrow anger in this mare?

Definitely not.

What brought me back to reality was the surprise kiss that crashed into my lips with a familiar love behind them. And before I could to stop this overflow of heat and tenderness, the two hooves that pushed me down added with the weight of someone straddling me and hugging me close with wings.

I was free for but moment when the fur brushed my lips, free to think and process what exactly has found itself to me. Though I reigned over this castle with a kind and loving nature, and a fist of iron, defeat sat imminent with how strongly I was straddled and hugged.

When finally I recognized where this old feeling came from and looked away before it can return and take me over with its irresistible love. Until the gentle sobs, her gentle sobs...bring me back to what is most important in my life.

The loving, confident, goofy mare I laugh with sits on me with tears that fall out of love for me, love that I cannot being more than what it should be.

So young and vibrant in her new life, yet still wiser than me.

Goes to show how foolish I am.

"I don't care." she whimpers. "I don't care if I'm reborn, I love you and still want to be with you."

I merely gasped at the nestling mare, although I did have some happiness over her calming down and stating the unexpected.

But still there was the sheer fact of her barely reaching adulthood while I am a grown man at the age of 123. Eternity is what we have, but the gap of our age, the change in her soul and mind tells me otherwise.

Celestia was my wife and true love, my queen, my best friend and enemy on some occasions. So for this younger mare to be on me with such familiar intentions made me slightly cringe in recognition as to how separate we are.

"You can't be with me, you're too young and-"

"I don't care!" she screeched, surprising me with her Royal Canterlot Voice.

She stood on her hind legs and faster than I could process. Her wings still held me close as she helped me stand on my own two feet; her mirth returning with that spark in her eye giving off more than what I needed.

I tried to figure out what it is that made her smile, but found it too late with the alicorn taking me to the bed with her magic.

Unwilling is the word that came to mind when Celestia did this, but she didn't care since the key to her prize is one little piece of clothing needing to come off. After what seemed to be an eternity of wonder, Celestia lifted herself to the bed and quickened my shackling with the overlay of her slim and supple body.

I tried to push her off but her kisses proved how weak I am against the love she has for me, even in a new life. I felt her tongue flicking mine before wrestling for allowance to my return, allowance that I instinctively gave with the passionate war for dominance.

Though I felt pathetic with this defeat, my life ignited with the slow entangling of our love ensnaring my mind to other purposes.

It must hurt her to see me cry like this, to break down in need of her love, but after eighteen years of enduring the distance...I fell into her.

"Celestia..." I started in her chest, the guilt of my actions now matting her fur. "That stallion, that...that coltfriend of yours...it hurt so much to see you with him. Even if you don't remember anything...it-it hurt to see you with him!"

She put her right hoof to my chin, lifting it so that our lips locked again so tentatively, before nestling into my neck and sighing happily.

"I know, my king, but I must admit that I am saddened that you did nothing to take me from him. The need to be around you, your cheesy jokes I laugh at, even the kiss I gave you on your birthday, I had thought that maybe you would take me for yourself."

I looked up as she ended with another small peck to my lips, the confusion I felt before returned to the front of my mind. But the same muzzle that licked me so lovingly snapped me out of my thoughts.

To my surprise I felt something I had not for a long time.

I felt...inconsiderate.

"You mean you were-"

"Ever since I was a filly I had a crush on you." she interrupted while twirling a hoof around one my of my pecks. "From the first day I became your student I made it my goal to impress you, to make you happy, to make you fall for me."

She inhaled desperately through her hiccups before licking my lips.

"You may be our king, our symbol of peace, but I see how much you hurt when you sit alone in the throne chair and stare at the crown I...she use to wear. And though I am not the Celestia you once knew, the one that remembers everything, I...I want to be with you because...I love you."

I hadn't realized it just yet but Celestia was rubbing a more sensitive spot that only one mare has ever touched in my entire life. It didn't register until I felt the long awaited growth of heat and length worm its way out of the split in my boxers.

"I'm not the Celestia you know." she crooned with a saucy gaze. "But I am the Celestia that can't live without you, nor go another day knowing that you, my king, continue hurting yourself to make me free and happy."

"It's what you deserve most. A freedom that doesn't involve me shackling you to my needs and wants." I said smoothly through the bitter taste.

She giggled into my neck and placed a soft and long kiss to it; her touch still the same addiction that makes me gasp and hold her even closer to me.

A paradise that's been shut on me for so long.

"Maybe I don't want to be free." she admitted, causing more of my breaths to tense with her trace of nibble. "Maybe I want to be shackled to you, maybe I want to fulfill your needs and wants."

She quickly rolled onto my waistline and pressed her hooves against my chest. I haven't been put under a mare in so long that it wasn't familiar to me. It was uncomfortable to not feel reminded of this, of Tia's gentle and torturous session of sitting on top of me until she gets what she wants.

I cocked an eyebrow at her for this, wondering where exactly this young princess is going with her intentions.

"I want you so badly, don't you want me..._my love?" _Celestia asked sultrily.

I found myself silenced by the near invisible pull in my heart but relaxed with her soft nuzzling against my cheek. The tender bristling made it impossible to push away with what little I have left, causing the battle to be in her favor.

"Please don't cry anymore, my king. You have nothing to be sad for anymore, for I am here now."

"Every day." I choked, feeling her forehead against mine. "Every single day I have regretted being what I am now. I have regretted being the cause of your rebirth, hoping that someone or something would kill me."

"So it is true...she...I...shared my immortality with you, causing my rebirth to accelerate?" she asked without letting go of her smile.

"Of course it's true. If I had not accepted that gift then you would still be you and better off without-" I was stopped by an unforgiving pain across my cheek, forced to flail my head to the right with a loud slap my ears.

I had yet to notice how painful it felt, my mind staying on target with the sudden intensity of her anger.

"Don't." she snapped. "Don't you ever say that again because it isn't true. Either way I would still be as I am now because alicorns are reborn sooner or later. And if you were not around, then...then I would be alone and unloved by another...forever."

I hadn't thought of it that way. In all honesty I felt that Equestria is better off without a damn monster like me for a king. After all, I am the cause of Celestia aging faster and dying sooner than she should.

If I had not accepted her gift, then the Tia from before would be living with another millennia before rebirth.

"However I am sorry that you have to carry yourself this way." she whispered supportively. "To allow me such happiness while you watch must be painful and hard to accept."

She didn't slap me again, nor show any sign of anger towards me...and that made me scared.

"But I am not sorry for you being this way." she huffed in annoyance.

I cocked my brow at her, uncertain whether this is to teach me a lesson...or to make me listen.

"It is your fault for not doing something about it. Whether or not I would accept the truth, you could have at least told me about it in order to make yourself feel better about trying to take me back."

She tittered a noisy inhale while scooting further down my body, her lips now pressed against mine but not kissing.

And for that I am very disappointed in you..._My King, _which is why you must be punished for not taking me sooner with the truth."

It hadn't dawned onto me that Celestia slid further down my body with an implore for me to be still. Her magic, strong and resilient, firmed my position with a soft, authoritative clasping of my wrists.

Celestia had taken her time with sliding down my only covered body part, intending with the utmost love to be the first that has aroused me in so many years.

"Did the Celestia from before do this?" she asked whilst taking advantage of touching my rear, slipping lustful caresses to each cheek.

Before I could feel hesitation flow through my tipsy state, the unthinkable touch of her fur pulled me across the bed for a position I remembered all too well. My chest no longer showed in the open but in the closing of her back pressing against it.

Oh dear god, the softness of her coat, the arousing perfection of her rump against my boxers. I felt nostalgia mock me with the gentle rubbing of her body as we laid together with the lining of my waist becoming naked with her magic.

"Though I am not _her, _I am _The Celestia _that has been in love with you since the day you made me your student." she told me, her tune so tender and loving as the magic around my waist began its theft of my privacy.

I felt another tear fall past my nose as she levitated the comforter over us and more or less bridged our separation. We had been like this once upon a time, possibly more time than I can count, but that is for the fact of comforting the princess when she is upset.

We've snuggled together, we've cuddled in front of the fireplace, but that was only when she still came to me as a filly that needs to be around me all the time. However the shifting she performed on the bed ceased every thought of us just cuddling under the comforter for tonight.

"Do you love me?" she asked saucily, forgetting that I felt unsure with her rolling our positions again. "I have always loved you, always wanted to be with you, so tell me please...do you love your student...or your mare?"

I didn't have to trick myself with such a riddle. I have waited since the day she was reborn to find ourselves in love again, in the same bed we made love on, and teasing one another with anything that comes to mind.

"I have always loved you." I admitted wholeheartedly. "There is no other mare for me to love, for they are nothing like you. Hence why I have always tortured myself with watching you look so happy...because I can't love unless it is you."

I could not see what expression she held. Our position changed minutes ago from her against me to me against her.

The warm liquid, however, told me what she felt when those words escaped my shaky breath.

"I am only happy now...because I have you. And even though we are student and teacher, I will still take upon the honor of being...your wife."

She suddenly lowered her lips to the side of my neck and kissed me, giggling somewhat to my audible gasp when the sensation forced me to grab her hooves that are tightly holding my chest. She released me from the kiss but came back for more with a deeper gaping of her mouth now sucking against my sensitive skin. I allowed this entry to proceed into nibbling, yet we had not tried to touch lower than our stomachs.

"Celestia...Tia." I moaned between her nibbles.

"Yes... my king," she cooed so boldly. "Let me hear you plunder into my love for you."

I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want her to know how deep I wanted to go, but the affection and teasing drove me to such measures.

"Harder." I begged with naught but a whisper. "Bite me harder."

As I continued to be a slave to this punishment, her hoof slipped further to its destination and wrapped around for satisfaction of my throbbing. I had taken this chance to turn around and stare into her eyes whilst taking her hoof that holds my erection.

She leaned her head back and gave me a saucy wink.

"Am I forbidden to touch that spot?" she purred, and with a tighter grip began the slow motion of stroking. "You seem rather tense down there, almost in pain. Should I alleviate the pain from you..._my love?"_

I gave my answer as nothing more than a blissful connection of our caverns. I grinned and promptly took this chance to slide my hand to a more needed area that is heated and ready for the return of my love.

Said mare stopped asking such silly questions at the alarming split of her marehood. This had drawn out a few whines and snorts whilst she quickened the pace of stroking my member.

"Oh my king, that feels so good."

I merely grinned at those words while taking over this crazy night with the strength I have in my other arm. Seeing as how I had the flustering princess...no, my flustering queen in my grasp again, I forced her to on top and sit idly on my hand with my index finger plunged into her soaking walls.

I felt no hymen or any sort of wall break when I did this. I only felt her marehood twitching and contracting for the grasping of a male's heat.

This had given me a wonderful idea as she blushed so adorably. If the smirk on my face did not give away the tortures I have just for her, then the words I am about to say will.

"Have some fun with another?" I mused, causing her to look away and nibble on her bottom lip.

"I-I might have used one of the devices from your wardrobe w-when you were exercising without a shirt on." she stuttered behind her mane.

And just when I though this could not get any better...

"You naughty princess," I chuckled evilly. "Breaking into my wardrobe is a big no-no. And just to clarify on those toys you used, their your toys."

"Mine?"

"Yes they are. When you were still you, you would play with yourself on the days I away on business. But still...you broke into my room and must learn your lesson."

And just when she thought the situation is in her control, I breathed a dark chuckle and pushed her down with my hand, causing her to shake helplessly with my finger now driven into her moist tenderness.

Though I was careful in pleasuring her, whilst letting her stimulate me, I made sure to Tia unable to escape from the filling of my finger.

"Fuck it." I ordered huskily.

"What?"

"If you want the real thing, if you want my cock, then fuck my finger first."

Celestia seemed shocked at my change in disposition, resulting in another question that I am not going to answer after where we are now. Regressing to just instinct, I gave her a good start by wrapping a ring of magic around her slim belly and pulling her up to the point of having only the tip inside her.

She was shaky and still fighting to be conscious of her actions. Until I took my sense of kinky bondage with slamming her back down.

"My...my...oh Drage!" she screamed shakily.

"Fuck my finger right now!"

Celestia's lower body began to hump my soaked hand. Her breaking point had finally come in the sound of loud whines whilst shuddering to each thrust she produced with the arching of her back.

Apparently it is my honor, once more and always, to make the Alicorn lose herself to such explicit bliss.

"Yes, buck yes, oh dear Equus yes. I'm so close, I'm going to-I'm going to cum."

I remember Tia talking like that when we were married, I remember how she would speak so gracefully in front of crowds, but would speak so derogatively behind closed doors with me to bring out these sensations.

Perhaps in hindsight...it is I who has forgotten.

"Drage!"

I used every bit of my strength to pick up the alicorn and turn her over, where she collapsed from exhaustion in the midst of her contracting climax. Although I could feel the tug between our hearts, just as I had hoped for so long now, the withdrawal I've kept at bay proved to be more powerful than any magic in the entire world. My need...nay, my want for her soul and body overtook me with the sudden hold my queen wrapped around my neck.

And even when I had all of this under me, there was still a lingering fear as to what will happen afterwards.

"Tia..."

"Yes my king." she purred in the nestling of my neck, the sweet nectar of her lips now flowing through my tense body.

"What happens after this?"

I expected her to react in some negative way, but-

"Well I said I love you. Do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world." I admitted, receiving a small chuckle as she trailed from my neck to my peck.

"Then stop letting me be another's. If you love me as much you say...then claim me."

Words cannot describe how relentless those words felt to my heart. To put it in simple terms, the lifelessness in my body vanished and allowed me to do what I have not in so many years.

But before I did...I smiled down at her and lowered my kiss to her muzzle. Celestia didn't seem to mind this but her body said very much otherwise as to what it is she desires at the moment.

I won't explain anymore of that...except this.

"Please my king," she all-but begged with legs wrapping around my rear. "I cannot wait anymore."

For a bit of nostalgia and fun, I brushed her holy land for a tentative reaction of lust and angst. Celestia didn't seem fazed by the touch but almost angry at how I intentionally missed my target.

"Please Drage...I can't-"

I thrust into the warmth for the satisfaction of her shock and silence, causing her to wonder in bliss how I am to stay her words with the filling of my arousal. Thus I prompted myself with a loving smile whilst the flow of her fluids tagged with the contractions of her marehood.

Indeed there was the sign of her body wanting something inside of it...something that is...me.

"Weird." I chuckled.

"What?" she breathed.

"I'm gonna be your first time...again."

Celestia merely laughed and smiled up to me, resting herself in a more comfortable position that doesn't involve holding onto me so tightly. I kissed and nibbled for but a moment to get the desire out of the way.

"Are you ready?" I asked, knowing how redundant I am.

"Only if you are." she answered with mirth.

Finally, after waiting so long, I thrust into the alicorn and proceeded with indescribable love making.

In all my years of waiting for her to love me again, never did I think she would be so much the same as I thought she would not be when it comes to making love. What I assumed was wrong, incorrect, and by god I was so happy to know how wrong I was for believing any of this to be so different.

In and out, push and pull, the sweet honeys of pleasure flowing through her and I and in so many positions that we cannot remember. If I could draw what I am feeling, then it would be two suns perfectly aligned and merging, building with intense heat for an eternal burst of passion.

And so we laid there without a missing beat to the slaps of our bodies...loving one another with such remembrance flooding over me. Celestia surely made herself heard across the castle, howling and roaring as our bodies shook the entire bed.

"I love you, I love you so much. Oh my Equus I love you, Drage!" she screamed to the wall, lost in her lust as I produced a whole new side within her.

No one, except me, knows about this. But Tia's mane is not as beautiful as everyone makes it out to be. No, tis only elegant to some level with the flow, but with my thrusts being as strong as they are now...I created the unthinkable...again.

Her mane, her ever-so flowing mane, lost its flow but regained much bright colors, causing the beauty she has now to increase by ten fold. Her everything now showed no different than a pony's, and I have the honor to make it so by taking away her magical control with my thrusts.

My god, she always looked so gorgeous with it dropping over her left eye.

"Don't stop, I want it inside me." She demanded with a dangerous growl, almost sounding feral in my neck. "I'm already cumming, so give it to me, give me your seed, BREED ME MY KING."

It was all I could do when she has such a hold on me.

After the hours passed by, we merely laid in each other's embrace and kissed under the last hour of Luna's moonlight. Tia buried her muzzle into my neck and kissed it softly between, singing a strange language of Equestrian.

I didn't ask, just allowed it to continue for as long as she needed.

I had my arms around her, I closed my eyes for the remainder of the night we have to share before excusing ourselves from morning. Until the last bit of her whispers reached my ears with very surprising words.

"I do."

I looked at her and smiled, licking her lips and waiting for her to explain.

"What do you mean by that?" I chuckled.

"I mean I am prepping myself for saying the words that I am waiting to say at the alter with you."

I blinked in surprise and smiled a little wider, only to have myself drawn back to the subject.

Said mare crooned and patted her slim belly, indicating more than what I want to know.

"After all, our foal needs to know that mother and father love each other very much."

I looked down to her belly, then back up to her. Celestia broke my fast thinking with another kiss and laugh.

"I read the part about us having a miscarriage." she tittered, teasing me her heated breath.

I leaned away from her, staring in shock of this. "You're...you're in heat?" I asked.

"I have been for a week now. And since I'm _supposedly _reborn then that means I'm more fertile than I was before." she frowned, worrying how I would react. "Does that anger you, my king?"

Being a king has given me time to prepare myself for many things. I've grown acquainted with learning the ups and downs of seeing the obvious before it happens. However, it would seem that my list and love for her has blinded me from the obvious factors about Celestia's aggression and assertiveness these last few days.

Sad to say that I am a fool for not seeing it. But at least I could do this to her before letting sleep take us.

I didn't let her finish, for I knew what to say...but without pain.

I've always said it to her, but now-

"Hello...my queen."

It is no longer painful.


End file.
